


TMI Birthday

by Geoduck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: It's Yuuri’s first birthday as a couple with Victor.  And Victor does nothing by halves.





	

Victor Nikiforov had never made a big deal about birthdays before, but falling in love changes people.

So, people who thought Victor Nikiforov wouldn’t make a big deal about Yuuri Katsuki’s birthday were people who didn't know the new Victor Nikiforov.

Specially commissioned birthday tribute videos on Instagram? Posted.

The series of congratulatory phone calls from Yuuri’s idols (Katharina Witt? Brian Boitano? Elvis Stojko?!?) was thrilling and terrifying. And the last one… being serenaded by phone with “Happy Birthday to you” by Andrea Bocelli? Yuuri thought he was literally going to die.

If sometime could manage to get a patisserie in St. Petersburg to decorate a birthday cake to look like katsudon, it was Victor.

And as promised, he bought Yuuri a new suit. Obviously not a surprise, as he had told him in advance of the gift, and because how surprised can you be of a gift that you needed to go in to be custom fitted for?

And so, Yuuri found himself reluctantly posing for pictures. “One more pose! Point like you see something in the distance!”

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect. And I'll just post this… ‘Yuuri in his birthday suit.’”

7000 kilometers away, Jean-Jacques Leroy was checking his phone, while sipping his morning coffee.

Seconds later, he was cleaning coffee off his phone's screen.

Less than a minute later he got a message from Isabella. “Did you just see what Victor posted?”

"Yeah.”

"Are you going to tell him what ‘birthday suit’ means in English?”

“Nope :D”


End file.
